Invitame a beber de tu inmortalidad
by Mizuno Otto
Summary: Sakura es otra vez la chica nueva en la ciudad. tras la muerte de su madre es enviada a vivir con su padre a tomoeda donde conocera a Sahoran Li un chico de indudable belleza al igual ke sus hermanos, ke escondera este singular grupo?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic basado en las novelas de stephenie meyer Saga de crepusculo

"INVITAME A BEBER DE TU INMORTALIDAD"

Capitulo I

Mi llegada a Tomoeda.

Siempre me he considerado extraña no solo por mi aspecto físico. Si no también en mi forma de pensar y de ver las cosas, amo la soledad y la oscuridad de la noche siempre ha sido mi refugio, e incluso la luz y la alegría que mi madre irradiaba cuando aun vivía me hacia estremecer, siempre existió en mi la incógnita como ella pudo traer al mundo a un ser tan oscuro como yo. Si no fuera por que ambas poseíamos los mismos ojos esmeraldas podría haber pensado que fui adoptada en cualquier país de los que ella visitaba.

Tal vez aun no entiendan mi punto, pero mi madre era una famosa modelo, que a pesar de andar rondando los 35 años, los diseñadores mas aclamados mataban por verla con uno de sus diseños.

Debo decirles que tener una madre tan bella no siempre puede ser considerado un beneficio, yo siempre lo vi mas como un castigo, no digo que no la amara , pero viajar de ciudad en ciudad cual si fuera gitana, no era algo de mi sumo agrado, cada semestre una ciudad nueva, nunca pasaba el suficiente tiempo en un lugar como para comprender su idioma o conocer mas haya de mi propia casa y que decir de las comparaciones y preguntas de los "amigos" de mi madre "seguramente cuando crezca será igual de hermosa que Nadeshiko" "¿cuando Nadeshiko se retire no te interesaría tomar su lugar?" y cosas por el estilo y como podrán imaginarse para mi el mundo de la moda siempre fue demasiado vano y para ser completamente sincera nunca, pero nunca, seria parte de ese infierno sobre la tierra.

Además mi físico no es para nada el de una modelo, más bien en comparación con mi madre soy demasiado flaca y hasta por que no decirlo un tanto plana y mi piel es demasiado pálida contrastando con mi cabello castaño. Si me vieran seguramente podrían confundirme con un fantasma, tal vez lo único bello que herede de mi madre fueron sus ojos.

Mi madre acaba de fallecer no hace más de una semana en un trágico accidente aéreo después de un desfile en la cuna de la moda. Milán. "Trágico accidente arrebata a la moda su ángel de inspiración" dice el periódico que aun mantengo en mi regazo durante el vuelo que me llevara a Tokio, donde mi papa me recogerá para emprender un viaje en auto hacia Tomoeda, hogar de mi padre y donde seguramente estaré atrapada por los próximos dos años, eso si logro zafarme de el para ir alguna universidad en la capital de Japón.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, mi padre me espera con su típico semblante amable, siempre desde que tengo uso de razón su rostro demarca una sonrisa, incluso el día que se divorcio de mi madre.

Su matrimonio fue tan fugaz como lo fue su noviazgo y vida de mi madre. Se conocieron durante la universidad, mi madre era de nuevo ingreso y mi padre un profesor recién titulado que empezaba a impartir clases en la universidad de Tokio.

Ella era estudiante de diseño, a decir verdad fue gracias a su gran capacidad de dejar volar su imaginación y perderse en sus pensamientos convirtiéndola en una gran despistada, que una vez se equivoco entrando a una clase de historia de la humanidad, en lugar de historia del arte. Fue ahí cuando ella lo vio y se enamoro a primera vista de mi padre.

Debo hacer alusión a que mi madre siempre fue una caprichosa de mi primera y me atrevería a decir que a veces la madre de ella parecía yo, y no al revés . A si que cuando decidió que no había otro hombre mejor para ella que el Profesor Kinomoto, se desvivió hasta no lograr que el la viera con las mismas intenciones que ella tenia.

Mi padre, sin embargo, era mas sensato y se negaba rotundamente a las insinuaciones de su estudiante, pero como lo he dicho, lo que mi madre tenia de hermosa, lo tenia de persistente, así que como podrán imaginarse logro su cometido. Después de todo mi padre es hombre y mi madre era preciosa…

Su noviazgo no lo puedo catalogar de tormentoso, ni nada por el estilo, mas bien fue un cuento de hadas, si yo fuera una chica normal, les aseguro que quisiera un noviazgo así, pero como ya lo he dejado claro, no soy normal y por lo tanto no sueño con esas tonterías, es mas, aun dudo que ese sentimiento llamado convencionalmente amor exista.

Después de unos meses de noviazgo, decidieron casarse cuando mi padre tenía 23 años de edad y mi madre recién cumplía los 18, y poco tiempo después de su unión, vine al mundo para alegría de ambos, en palabras de mi madre.

Todo era armonía y paz en esta nueva familia hasta que mi madre decidió unirse al mundo de modelaje y con ello vinieron los viajes incesantes, por lo que las peleas no se hicieron esperar, mi padre no es que no quisiera que ella se realizara en lo que ella quería, pero tampoco quería alejarse tanto tiempo de su lado y mucho menos que yo pasara la mayor parte del día en guarderías y estancias infantiles.

Así que poco tiempo después tomaron la decisión de divorciarse, decisión que hasta la fecha creo que al que mas afecto fue a mi padre, por que aunque el siempre tuviera ese gesto de bondad demarcado por su sonrisa , ese día se podía notar en sus ojos que el no deseba dejarnos marchar , que solo lo hacia por mi madre , para no tenerla atada a el y a un lugar perdido en Japón como mi madre llamaba a Tomoeda, para que ella fuera feliz en lo que era su sueño, ser una gran modelo de pasarela y reconocida en todo el mundo.

Aun recuerdo ese día como si estuviera grabado a fuego en mi memoria, sus ojos se notaban tristes y a pesar de todo lo que hacia para hacerme reír, yo sabia que algo andaba mal.

_Flash back_

_Era un domingo por la tarde, mi padre como siempre me había llevado a jugar al parque pingüino, jugábamos en la arena haciendo pequeñas figuras en ella y yo sonreía con cada gracia que mi padre me hacia._

_Para mi los domingos eran el mejor día de la semana, por que no tenia que ir a ese horrible lugar que los adultos llamaban jardín de niños, donde tenia que soportar a mas infantes de me edad con los que yo no quería convivir._

_Después de jugar en la arena, me senté en un columpio y comencé a mecerme torpemente, mi padre al notarlo comenzo a empujarme el, de repente note a mi madre que se acercaba a nosotros pero de se detuvo poco antes de llegar a donde estábamos. _

_Mi padre al notarlo dejo de mecerme y se arrodillo frente a mi para quedar a mi altura, para después abrazarme y susurrarme al oído_

_- "pase lo que pase pequeña, todo estará bien… aunque tu estés lejos de mi, siempre te amare"- _

_Después me dio un beso en la frente se levanto, tomo mi pequeña mano para llevarme a paso lento hasta mi madre donde solo pudo decir -"cuídense mucho y no olviden que las amo"- y se fue dejándome ahí llorando en los brazos de mi madre, sin comprender del todo las palabras de mi padre pero que sin embargo me causaban unas inmensas ganas de llorar…_

_Fin del flash back_

Desde entonces solo lo visitaba una vez en verano y el me mandaba regalos y cartas en mi cumpleaños y navidad, donde siempre me decía lo mucho que me quería y que me extrañaba. No es que no le creyera, pero no se puede evitar dudar de alguien a quien solo vez una vez al año.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, como es el nombre de mi padre, al verme no pudo evitar abrazarme y yo solo puse mis manos sin mucha fuerza y sin ganas sobre su espalda, nunca he sabido como recibir este tipo de expresiones y creo que jamás las entenderé. ¿Cómo es que la gente cree que un simple abrazo puede causar un beneficio a alguien que acaba perder a su madre? Pero bueno, tampoco es que quiera entender a los demás habitantes de este entupido planeta.

- se que es tonto preguntar pero ¿Cómo estas Sakura?- Me pregunto mi padre después del escueto abrazo que nos dimos.

-bien dentro de lo que cabe, digo supongo que como alguien quien perdió a su madre y viene a vivir a un lugar del que solo conoce un parque y tu casa estoy bien, no me encuentro deprimida sabes- le respondo a mi padre con un gesto extraño que ni yo misma se que significa.

Mi padre solo me sonríe y me dice – pequeña, extrañaba tu humor- a lo que solo puedo responder – entonces necesitare enseñarle lo que es el sarcasmo profesor Kinomoto- y le esbozo lo que debería ser una sonrisa

Después de intercambiar alguna que otra frase abordamos el automóvil de papa y nos dirigimos a Tomoeda y por ende a la casa que el sigue habitando en esa ciudad, la misma casa que habite de pequeña. Al llegar mencionado lugar pude percatarme que sigue idéntica a como la recuerdo, una pequeña casa de dos plantas, cercada por una verja blanca hecha a mano por mi padre para protección del jardín de mi madre, que por lo que puedo observar sigue tan cuidado como cuando ella vivía aquí.

Por dentro la casa tampoco ha cambiado para nada los mismos muebles y hasta las fotografías familiares están en el mismo lugar desde la última vez que vine, incluso puedo asegurar que hasta su olor no ha cambiado, un aroma dulzón a vainilla como cuando me horneaba pasteles por mi cumpleaños o por haber hecho alguna cosa que lo enorgullecía.

Me detengo un momento y aspiro el aroma y con ellos mis recuerdos, para luego subir a mi habitación, tampoco a cambiado nada sigue igual conservando hasta los mismos muñecos de mi infancia. Mi recamara posee una ventana que da al patio trasero donde la casa colindaba con el bosque que rodea tomoeda.

Creo que es algo de lo que no he hablado, Tomoeda es una pequeña ciudad de Japón podría decirse que pasa por desapercibida, completamente rodeada por bosque por lo cual hasta el aire es diferente aquí.

El cielo parece siempre estar nublado, y para mi gusto, es un lugar demasiado frío incluso la frialdad del lugar se podría comparar con la frialdad con la que suelo tratar a la gente.

Eso es lo que mas odio de este lugar, odio el frío tanto como alguien puede odiar algo. Por esa causa no planeo quedarme por mucho tiempo, pienso escapar de este extraño lugar que aunque hace juego con mi sombrío carácter, no es el lugar ideal para vivir después de vivir en un lugar como las Playas de Miami.

Al dar un vistazo rápido al paisaje boscoso que ofrece la escueta ventana de mi habitación, llegan a mi memoria los recuerdo de creencias de mi infancia, donde yo estaba convencida, que de ese enorme bosque saldría un enorme perro gigante que planeaba como adentrarse a mi casa y llevarme para convertirme en su cena y no puedo evitar reírme al rememorar que alguna vez ese hermoso paisaje verde me hacia temer y esconderme bajo la cama.

Luego de indagar inconcientemente en mi memoria me dispongo a desempacar primero que nada mis maletas, no por que tema que a mi ropa le vaya a dar claustrofobia o por que me encanten las prendas que visto, si no mas bien por que desde que llegue el frío me calo hasta los huesos y necesito abrigarme urgentemente para evitar morir por congelamiento.

Ya un poco mas abrigada me dispuse a organizar mi habitación, la mudanza de mis cosas fue anterior a mi llegada, por lo cual la recamara tiene como adorno cuatro cajas en el centro, donde deben andar mis preciosas novelas de ciencia ficción, mis afiches y una que otra cosa que hará menos resplandeciente esta habitación rosada y con cortinas de encaje.

Al termino de un largo día de trabajo por fin logre que mi la recamara no sea tan principesca y al tirarme en la cama no pude evitar escuchar a mi estomago gruñir por lo que me dirijo a la cocina donde me encuentro a mi papa, que al parecer esta terminando de cocinar, debo admitir que lo mejor de mis veranos en este "calido "lugar era sin ninguna duda que mi padre cocina como los dioses.

Como veo que ya no puedo hacer nada por la cena supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es poner la mesa y así lo hago para luego disponerme a probar alimento con mi padre quien me observa cariñosamente.

Durante la cena mi padre me hablo de la nueva escuela a la que asistiría, la cual por desgracia es la única preparatoria que existe en tomoeda y también el centro de trabajo de mi padre donde el es el Director además de profesor de Historia.

A muchas chicas de mi edad les encantaría un cambio de ciudad y una nueva escuela, pero a mi nada de eso me importa, es mas me desagrada en demasía, después de todo, yo he pasado mi vida de esa forma de ciudad en ciudad, de escuela en escuela desde que tengo memoria, nunca quedándome el tiempo suficiente como para poder hacer amigos y no es que los quisiera, siempre he creído que la generación futuro del mundo son mas bien un grupo de ratas escarbando en un basurero y que al llegar al fondo no tendrán ni la menor idea de como salir y no planeo ser parte de ese grupo.

El Lunes llego demasiado pronto para mi desgracia, me revolvía en las sabanas tratando de que estas tomaran vida y me llevaran con ellas a los brazos de Morfeo o a cualquier otro dios que tuviera tiempo libre en su línea de atención a clientes, rogaba por que alguien se apiadara de mi pobre alma y mis ganas de dormir y mandara destruir ese maldito despertador que no paraba de chillar, pero ni mi despertador ni mi padre estaban dispuestos a dejar que mis amigas las sabanas ni mucho menos cualquier dios me arrebataran la inigualable experiencia de ser por doceava vez la chica nueva del colegio.

Me dispuse a levantarme, pero al tocar el frío piso mis deseos de que las sabanas me tragaran volvieron a mi con mas ganas, pero hice acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad y pude llegar a al regadera y después de una ducha caliente me vestí con unos jeans, un suéter abrigador y una chamarra y sin duda me pondría gorro y guantes o moriría antes de llegar a la susodicha escuela, aunque pensándolo bien una muerte por hipotermia seria mejor que volver a ser la chica nueva.

Al entrar en la preparatoria me siento tonta tal pareciera que yo vine preparada para una excursión al Himalaya pero no dejare que eso me moleste después de todo así vistiera como ellos, de todas formas seria el centro de atención o mas bien la novedad en Seijou Gakuen.

Seijou Gakuen era linda no puedo decir lo contrario, sus edificios de ladrillo rojizo y su techos negros le daban un aspecto muy colonial y que decir de sus jardines con el pasto mas verde que puedas imaginar, tomando en cuenta que aquí rara vez brilla el sol.

Puedo decir que la imagen de la escuela, pudo salir de cualquier folleto de académico, de esos que van dirigidos a los padres para convencerlos de la "seria" institución que es el recinto y donde sus hijos podrán sin duda desarrollar sus aptitudes académicas, pero donde nunca mencionan que ellos no les darán la aptitudes, que las aptitudes las deben tener sus hijos de nacimiento, por lo cual sin duda, ellos seguirán siendo igual de mediocres como lo han sido hasta ahora así vayan a la mejor escuela del planeta.

Llegue a la dirección después de un rato de andar buscando el dichoso despacho por toda la maqueta de tamaño natural que era la escuela, el cual es un lugar bastante acogedor para ser una oficina, pero era de esperase, mi papa no es precisamente un ogro a pesar de todo lo que digo, esta oficina tiene un aire a un estudio de esos que hay en cualquier casa convencional, seguramente para hacer sentir mejor a cualquier visitante.

En la recepción de dicho lugar se encuentra una señorita bastante bonita debería decir delgada de piel apiñonada, ojos marrón y cabello castaño rojizo sujetado en una cola de caballo, viste un sencillo traje de chaqueta y falda que la hacen lucir profesional y mas aun con esas gafas que se posan por su afilada nariz.

Es secretaria de mi padre por lo que puedo deducir de la forma que examina un montón de papel sin prestarme mucha atención entra y sale de la oficina principal cargando carpetas y luego de un tiempo prudente nota el nuevo adorno de decoración plantado en la sala de espera es decir yo, sin previo aviso se acerca y me abraza por lo cual no logro reaccionar a tiempo para evitar dicho contacto –¿_he mencionado antes que odio este tipo de cosas? bueno si no lo he hecho o no lo he dejado demasiado claro ahora lo saben_. -

- Sakura, cuanto has crecido mírate que hermosa estas-

- Muchas gracias señorita - logro articular sin la mas minima idea de quien es.

- Soy Kaho Mitzuki era amiga de tu madre cuando aun vivía aquí, desde hace unos años soy la secretaria de tu padre, me alegra que estés aquí, pero no te detengo, este es tu horario corre que ya va a empezar tu primera clase- me dice al momento de entregarme unas hojas con mi horario de clases y mapa de los salones a donde debo ir y como con el abrazo nuevamente no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y me empujo hacia la salida indicándome el camino hacia el primero de ellos.

Salgo inmediatamente y me dirijo al salón marcado según el mapa de la secretaria y agradezco mentalmente que no me haya hecho preguntas que seguramente yo no respondería.

Tuve que dejar la profundidad de mis pensamientos al notar que había llegado al dichoso salón de matemáticas, y así sin mas, respiro profundo para tomar un poco de valor, aunque mas que valor en este momentos desearía uno de esos fármacos que te hacen sentir alegre y con todos estos pensamientos que llegan a mi, pueden notar que nuevamente me tire un clavado a la alberca de emociones que es mi cabeza, así que salgo de mi ensoñación para luego ir adentro y tratar de soportar lo que será mi tormento durante la próxima hora.

Al entrar al aula todos inmediatamente callan y siento todas las miradas en mí con todo mi esfuerzo trato de que no me afecte y me presento con el profesor Terada quien luego de leer la nota de la secretaria se dirige al grupo.

- Chicos les presento a la Señorita Kinomoto, desde hoy se nos une a la clase trátenla bien.- dice el profesor para luego sonreírme y señalar el que será mi asiento.

Intento no sonrojarme de la pena, ya que con lo pálida que soy cuando eso pasa suelo parecer un tomate, respiro profundo nuevamente y me dirijo al lugar con cautela sintiendo aun las miradazas de todos en mi nuca al sentarme.

Valla, el aspecto de la escuela será lindo pero noto con las platicas desarrolladas a mi alrededor que aunque tomoeda sea un pueblito alejado del mundo perdido entre un bosque, su preparatoria sigue siendo una estupida escuela, con chicos igual de estupidos, como en cualquier otro lugar, al fin y al cabo siempre seré la misma chica nueva e inadaptada que esta fuera de lugar, no importando si esta en Milán o New York.

Después de clases de matemáticas unas chicas se acercaron a mi para saludarme y "darme la bienvenida" sus nombres Rika Sasaki, una chica de cabello castaño, medio enrulado de aspecto dulce, luego esta Chiharu Mihara, una chica de aspecto alegre con dos coletas castaño rojizo que al parecer es buena onda y por ultimo Naoko Yanagisawa, una chica de un aspecto mas nerd con unos lentes que ocupan la mayor parte de su rostro y que pareciera que los libros que trae en sus manos llegaron con ella el día de su nacimiento por que en ningún momento la vi soltarlos.

Todas al parecer son buenas compañeras todo mundo las saluda y les regalan sonrisas a su paso, pero yo soy diferente a ellas, así que no me dejare llevar por las apariencias, después de todo existen hermosas flores que llaman la atención, como mis "amigas", pero al acercarte su olor no es como la apariencia que poseen.

Por un momento de poca oxigenación en mi cerebro llegue a pensar que eran agradables hasta que su plática se deformo a mi vida en Miami, por que no estaba bronceada y que bikinis y marcas de ropa están a la moda, y creo que no notan mi desesperación por salir del tema. así que aquí estoy, como siempre rodeada de chicas tontas que quieren verse lindas y llamar la atención por hablarle a la nueva, ¿o será acaso que quieren mayor puntaje con mi padre, director de tan "prestigioso colegio"?.

Así me encuentro en este momento rodeada de arpías sin una pizca de cerebro, tratando de comer lo que en la cafetería escolar denominan almuerzo, pero entre mas palabras salen de sus bocas, mi apetito sale huyendo como un pequeño conejo lejos de un feroz depredador.

Estoy inmersa en el drama personal de Chiharu de por que un tal Yamazaki no la ha invitado al baile de primavera y en por que Rika tiene mejores uñas que Naoko gracias a incluir gelatina en su cena todas las noches. Yo solo me dedico a asentir y hacer pequeñas exclamaciones, como "OH ", "en serio", "no tengo idea", "genial", "si, deberías" etc.…

Tal vez si estas chicas vieran un poco mas de televisión americana y tuvieran un poco de materia gris, notarían el sarcasmo en todas las frases que salen de mis labios.

De pronto el tiempo parece detenerse todos han enmudecido y mi alegría interna por no escuchar mas el dilema de que bikini es el que esta de moda, no podría ser mayor , pero aun así, siento una extraña sensación, es como si algo me llamara y me pidiera agritos que volteara a la entrada del comedor y cuando por fin decido hacerle caso a mi vocecilla interna los veo, ahí la entrada del comedor están las cinco creaturas mas hermosas que he visto en el mundo y digo creaturas por que definitivamente no puedo llamarlos humanos.

Vamos ni si quiera mi madre aun siendo tan bella, no poseía la perfección de esas dos muchachas de piel extremadamente blanca y largos cabellos. Sin duda cualquiera de las dos podría pararse a un lado de cualquier modelo y esta huiría a esconderse al rincón más apartado y oscuro de donde jamás volvería a salir por la pena de no ser tan bella

Y que decir de ellos hermosos cual Ángeles caminando con altivez como si la cafetería les perteneciera, sin lugar a dudas las palabras gallardía y perfección fueron creadas para describirlos. De igual piel pálida que las chicas pero cada uno con expresiones y facciones distintas haciéndolos verse tan galantes y guapos que estoy segura que si los tres sonrieran como el de gafas toda la población femenil y una que otra parte de la varonil caerían desmayados a sus pies.

Rika nota mi extrañes y como si leyera mi pensamiento me contesta - " Son los Li, son hijos del Dr. Li, como veras todos son hermosos sin ecepcion pero no se mezclan con nosotros"-

Por fin la cabeza hueca a mi lado ha logrado captar mi atención, y no es que me agrade mucho indagar en la vida de los demás pero es la primera vez que siento curiosidad de esta manera como si algo desconocido me impulsara a saber mas de ellos así que no puedo mas que preguntar - ¿Dr. Li? -

Y ella como conmocionada por escuchar palabras de mi boca se me queda viendo algo confusa para luego responderme -" Si, el Dr. Hien Li. Es un medico que llego a trabajar al hospital de tomoeda hace como 3 años y con el llego toda su familia, si te sorprende que todos sean tan bellos deberías verlo a el y a su esposa"-

No se me ocurre que mas preguntar pero aun sigo con hambre de saber mas acerca de ellos y Rika al observarme supongo que lo entendió y siguió con su relato –"En realidad no son su hijos, todos son adoptados…y por si fuera poco cuatro de ellos son pareja imagínate viven juntos-"y me lanza una mirada picara que no logro comprender del todo.

Sigo sin mas preámbulo la conversación con Rika al parecer todos los demás han vuelto a su acostumbrado cotilleo, -"vamos Rika no le veo nada de malo o me vas a decir que así como tomoeda esta alejada del mundo también su formas de pensar se quedaron alejadas del exterior-"y me sonrío un tanto cínicamente aunque no era el tipo de sonrisa que planeaba.

Rika solo lanza una carcajada para luego continuar –" eres extraña Sakura pero en fin mira, la chica de cabello negro lacio y cuerpo espectacular que mira a todos como si el mundo no la mereciera es Meilin Hirawizawa, al frente de ella el chico de cabello negro azulado y gafas que pareciera que tiene la sonrisa pintada en el rostro es su hermano Eriol Hiragizawa, junto a el esta Tomoyo Li, es casi perfecta pareciera que fuera un ángel por su delicadeza al andar y al hablar pero aun así no te dejes llevar, tiene unas manías por la ropa tanto de ella como de sus hermanos y también de filmar cuanta tontería pueda ser grabada que a veces la hacen parecer una desquiciada y por si fuera poco es novia de Eriol. Sentado entre las dos chicas, el de cabello platinado con gesto de "te voy a devorar en cuanto te descuides" es Yue Li es hermano de Tomoyo y aunque no lo creas es novio de Meilin…"-

En ese momento Rika enmudeció por que el chico de cabello marrón y hermosos ojos ámbar inesperadamente envío una mirada asesina hacia nuestra mesa, como si pudiera escuchar todo lo que mi nueva "amiga" me dice y no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda cuando clava intencionalmente su mirada en mi espalda al momento en que me volteo para tratar de seguir con tan amena charla.

Inmediatamente después del suceso de la mirada asesina mi curiosidad por el no puede ser mayor a la de una niña que espera abrir su regalo en navidad y no puedo evitar preguntar por el y Rika sin muchos ánimos me responde – "El es Shaoran Li, pero será mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo, el no se acerca a nadie ni por error, se podría decir que de entre los cinco antisociales de Seijou Gakuen el es el rey, siempre frío y altivo aunque extremamente inteligente y que decir sin duda alguna el mas guapo del grupo ...¨-

Aun sentía clavada su fría mirada en mi y si el tuviera poderes telequineticos o lanzara rayos por los ojos en este momento seria un montón de cenizas en el suelo. Rika y Naoko me observan inquisidoramente hasta que Naoko abre su diminuta boca y por fin logra separarse su sus preciados libros - Valla, al parecer Sakura ha logrado llamar la atención de nuestro príncipe del hielo, desde hace un rato no deja de mirarla- para luego lanzar una risita sarcástica.-

Al confirmar mis sospechas no puedo mas que colorearme de rojo y en esta momento quisiera no haber sacado un pie de mi calida cama esta mañana, afortunada o desafortunadamente la campana escolar suena para salvarme del sin numero de preguntas que deben estar formándose en las cabecitas huecas de mis acompañantes así que sin preámbulos me despido de ellas para dirigirme a mi siguiente suplicio, clase de química.

Dejo la charola del almuerzo y camino a paso lento hacia mi siguiente aula pero en el camino soy interceptada por un extraño chico que parece sonreír siempre tanto así que no se le pueden apreciar los ojos – "hola chica nueva"- me saluda con un animo excesivo y yo en mis adentros me retuerzo por el sobre nombre con el que he cargado cas toda mi vida estudiantil. No puedo mas que expresar un "hola…" y ni si quiera me esfuerzo por fingir una sonrisa. El chico se presenta como Takashi Yamazaki y mi cabeza intenta hilar ese nombre con algún conocido pero decido por mí bien que seguramente es otra de esas cosas extrañas que suelen pasarme y por eso el nombre me parece conocido.

Gracias a Dios al entrar en el laboratorio de química Yamazaki me deja presentarme por mi misma con la Profesora quien me entrega mis libros y luego presentarme ante mi grupo como en todas las demás clases a las que he asistido esa mañana.

Al momento de girarme, mi vista inmediatamente nota al chico de hermosos ojos dorados y mirada asesina y como respuesta física el carmín vuelve a mis mejillas, cuando por un segundo cruzamos miradas. La profesora ha terminado de dar su presentación y entonces me indica el lugar que debo ocupar, y yo internamente ruego por que ese lugar no sea a su lado aunque mas bien debería darme cuenta de que mis ruegos no serán escuchados ya que al parecer la línea de atención a clientes de dios esta ocupada y por el contrario el asiento a un lado de Shaoran Li no.

Sin mucho animo pero si nerviosismo me dirijo al lugar señalado y el al notar mi presencia se retira lo mas que puede arrastrando su banca consigo tal pareciera que no soy la única con ataque de pánico por sentarme a su lado y por un momento río internamente por causar ese efecto en el.

Lo observo detenidamente y su nerviosismo parece que esta a punto de darle un shock lo se por que no deja de apretar sus libros haciendo que sus puños se vean mas pálidos aun y además de todo no deja de mover ni por instante su pie izquierdo. De repente una brisa suave entra por la ventana a mi lado y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al momento que lleva sus manos hacia su nariz como si se hubiera percatado de algún olor fétido.

Mi corazón se acelera al momento que llega a mi cabeza la idea de que tal vez hay algo mal conmigo y mi perfume de cerezo que he usado siempre y por la pena trato de perderme en la butaca en la que me encuentro sentada y ruego por que mi llamada entre a los cielos y la campana escolar me salve de tan vergonzosa situación.

Parece ser que mis oraciones son escuchadas aya arriba o abajo en su defecto y para ser sincera realmente no me importa por que lo único que quiero hacer es huir lejos de este lugar y encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir nunca. Pero al momento que decido tomar mi mochila para correr lo mas lejos posible mi querido compañero de mesa se adelanto en la intención y salio corriendo del lugar dejando con mas dudas y mas miedos acerca de ese extraño joven de belleza singular que ahora ocupa mis pensamientos.

Vagando por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela una idea cruza mis pensamientos, no quiero volver a sentirme como el día de hoy en esa clase de química y también por mi cabeza pasa que si le ruego lo suficiente a la señorita Mitzuki tal vez pueda mandarme a otro grupo a donde no tenga que toparme al frío Shaoran li.

Así que con la idea en mente me dirijo hacia la dirección dispuesta a hacer la actuación merecedora de un oscar para lograr mi cometido pero al entrar mi sorpresa no puede ser mayor por que ahí discutiendo con la secretaria de mi padre se encuentra el causante de mi tormento - "por favor señorita Mitzuki haga el intento esa clase esta muy atrasada para mi nivel y lo sabe"- y la Srita. Kaho solo puede sonreír y contestarle –"lo se, pero lamento decirte que no hay otra clase mas avanzada y tendrás que quedarte ahí, en verdad lo siento"- pareciera que Li tenia la idea de refutar lo que la secretaria decía pero al notar mi presencia todo su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y solo pudo sonreír falsamente diciendo –"esta bien se que hizo lo posible"- para salir prácticamente corriendo de la oficina de mi padre.

Inmediatamente después de la huida de Li, Kaho Mitsuki reparo en mi presencia y me sonríe para luego preguntarme si deseaba algo a lo que niego Con un movimiento de cabeza nervioso y me despido para salir del lugar y dirigirme a mi casa a paso lento por la fría acera cubierta por una fina capa de agua.

Sin saber por que una sonrisa, esta vez sincera se apodera de mi rostro y no puedo evitar pensar que definitivamente Tomoeda no era una ciudad como cualquier otra, extrañamente siempre sentí que encajaba a la perfección en este lugar extraño, si no fuera por que hace demasiado frío podría considerar quedarme en este sombrío lugar que hace juego con mi alma. Pero a menos que por obra del espíritu santo, el sol decidiera salir aquí y hacerlo mas agradable no me quedaría, pero sin duda aun tenia dos años en los cuales podría descubrir que mas además de su extraña perfección escondían los Li, digo tengo que hallar en que pasar estos dos años y dudo mucho que la biblioteca me brinde mas entretenimiento que un par de meses…

Con este cometido en mi cabeza me dirijo hacia mi casa extrañamente contenta por la rara misión que yo misma me encomendé, sin duda Shaoran Li descubriré que hay detrás de esa frialdad que aparentas por realmente la bondad de tu alma se muestra en tus pupilas…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La verdad no tengo idea si es bueno continuar esta historia, ya ke no s una idea original, pero realmente disfruto escribiendola y uanke esta basada en novelas la escritas no kise hacer solo copiando y cambiando nombres ya ke planeo hacerla como mi propia version pero basandome en la orginal destacando ke aki no solo veremos el lado de la historia de bella en este caso sakura si no tambien Edward aki suplantado por shaoran. si deciden apoyarme con esta historia por favor dejenme reviews es la primera vez ke los pido y tambien acepto sugerencias de ke creen de deveria suceder en este crespusuculo compartido.


	2. Chapter 2

"INVITAME A BEBER DE TU INMORTALIDAD"

Capitulo II

"Incertidumbre"

Durante toda mi existencia jamás me había sentido como el día de hoy, esta sed que pensé que nunca volvería a tener, volvió a mi de la manera mas abrupta e irracional que haya imaginado.

La culpa me esta corroyendo y no se que hacer, solo se me ocurre escapar, ni si quiera mi padre ha podido darme una razón para este incontenible deseo que siento por probar la sangre de aquella chica.

Desde el momento en entramos en la cafetería no pude dejar de notar que ella era especial, diferente a todos los humanos que he visto antes, ella no nos observaba con admiración si no con ansias como si quisiera descubrir que hay detrás de nosotros y eso fue lo que me inquieto en primera instancia.

Su platica con aquella chica, Rika Sasaki fue acerca de nosotros, extrañamente solo podía escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca pero jamás las que cruzaban por su pensamiento contrario a los demás chicos en el lugar. No es que me agrade escucharlos y sin duda he tratado de suprimir ese endemoniado don que tengo pero por que diablos podía escuchar a todos a mí alrededor ecepto a ella.

Sin darme cuenta ya había clavado mi mirada en ella, había algo en ese ser de estatura pequeña y de hermosos rizos castaños que hacia inevitable que la observara su voz era melodiosa contrastando con todas las frases sarcásticas que salían de su boca, y al escucharla preguntar por mi no pude evitar sonreír tontamente, cosa que Tomoyo y Eriol notaron y no pudieron dejar pasar la ocasión para molestarme. Pero olímpicamente los ignore poniendo atención nuevamente a la chica de ojos esmeralda que hechizaban con su brillo, si, tal vez no escuchaba sus pensamientos pero podía escuchar claramente su inquietud por mi.

Ella sintió mi mirada por que instintivamente me dio la espalda y se clavo en su animada conversación acerca de nosotros.

Rika como la más parlanchina y editora del periódico escolar ya le había dado un detallado informe, pero con la clara advertencia de que no intentara nada conmigo por que seria ignorada y no puedo evitar una carcajada por su recuerdo de cuando la ignore completamente en su intento de coquetearme hace un año.

Mi escrutinio hacia aquella chica llamada Sakura como pude escuchar de labios de Naoko termino con el almuerzo, Tomoyo aun se burlaba de mi y Eriol me veía extrañado jamás en todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos había mostrado interés en un humano como lo hice hoy y creo que el no lo logra comprender al igual que yo.

M i siguiente clase era química, un tanto aburrida pero aceptable después de todo junto con las matemáticas eran cosas que me agradaban, aunque repetir las mismas clases durante años ya me hacían mas experto que el mismo profesor pero no podía presumir de eso, o seria entregarme a mi y a mi familia en charola de plata.

Tomaba asiento en mi lugar mientras sentía las miradas lascivas y escuchaba las fantasías protagonizadas por mi y cada una de mis compañeras como todos los días cuando una cabellera castaña llamo mi atención al frente del aula. Ahí junto al maestro estaba Sakura, no pude evitar que una sonrisa irónica si dibujara en mi rostro al parecer, Dios al no poder reclamar mi perdida alma había decidido torturarme de la manera mas cruel al enviar a aquella chica a la misma clase que yo.

El tiempo marchaba lento a cada paso temeroso que ella daba, su destino era el asiento a mi lado, su olor dulzón estaba inundando mis sentidos, una fragancia agradable y exquisita que me tentaba a tomarla y abrazarla en ese instante, pero haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad y recordando a mi familia logre controlar mi instinto pero no así mi nerviosismo.

Se que ella nota mi inquietud y me observa haciéndose la despistada se que le parezco agradable o por lo menos le soy interesante. siento su mirada en mi pero mi nerviosismo solo se agranda, esta tan cerca, todo su ser despierta el instinto salvaje en mi, quiere que la tome, que satisfaga esta sed que siento, su sangre me llama a clavar mis colmillos en ese hermoso cuello de porcelana para teñirlo de el mas hermoso color carmín igual a sus labios.

Mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, tratando de controlar mis inexplicables ganas de beber cada gota de la dulce sangre de mi compañera, rechinaba mis dientes tensos por la necesidad que sentía de hundirlos cuando la brisa suave del ventilador dio contra su cabello lanzando el aroma hacia mi, por un segundo mi autocontrol se acabo pero fui lo suficientemente rápido como para hundir mis dedos en el banco de madera logrando sacar un montón de astillas que bien pudieron delatarme.

El fuego en mi garganta es abrasador, la sed me esta matando como si fuera un pobre individuo en algún desierto, estaba seguro que no podría resistir ni un segundo mas y cada persona en esta habitación seria solo el daño colateral de el hambre mas atroz que había tenido en 80 años. La bestia en mi interior se burlaba irónica, planeando la estrategia, mataría primero a los testigos y luego me lanzaría sobre ella bebiendo cada gota de su exquisita sangre y todo lo tendría que hacer en unos cuantos segundos.

El infierno que estaba viviendo era lo peor que alguna vez pude imaginar, mi ifnierillo personal, mi debate por la vida de este salón de clases versus mi insaciable sed de Sakura Kinomoto, trate de razonar con la bestia atrapada en mi y de pronto pude pensar claramente, no podía hacerle esto a mis hermanos y mucho menos a mi padre, jamás me lo perdonarían y peor aun, aunque lo hicieran jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo por romper mi voto de nunca mas probar sangre humana.

Una hora solo una insulsa hora tendría que aguantar y pensar en mi padre al que no quería decepcionar, podía ver en mi mente su rostro afligido por culparse de mis actos cuando el único culpable seria yo, NO yo no podía permitir esto una hora solo una hora y me iría para siempre…

De pronto ella mi miro, era casi el final de la clase y me odie mas aun al ver el reflejo del monstruo en sus bellos ojos esmeralda, era como si ella pudiera ver mas aya de la fachada hermosa de este depredador atormentado, menos mal que la campana escolar dio su habitual sonido, salvándome de convertirme en esa criatura que he odiado toda mi existencia y me seguí recriminado cuando no pude moverme con al lentitud necesaria y Salí huyendo de aquel salón de clases para luego encerrarme en el auto, puse música, siempre me ayuda a relajarme pero esta vez de poco sirvió, el depredador en mi seguía planificando una estrategia, en unas horas mas sakura iría a su casa, donde seguramente estaría sola por buen periodo de tiempo mientras llegada de su padre… ese seria el momento adecuado para atacar… estaba pensando como un loco trate de controlarme nuevamente poniendo atención a cada nota que escuchaba y pude por primera vez en esta pesada hora tranquilizarme y pensar con calma..

No tenia por que atacarla, mientras me mantuviera alejado de ella todo estaría bien, Sakura no moriria mi secreto estaría a salvo al igual que mi familia y bien podríamos estar en esta ciudad algunos años mas.

Eso era lo mejor no era un plan perfecto pero era adecuado tendría que evitarla durante el siguiente año escolar después ella se iría a la universidad y todo volvería a ser normal así que me durante la siguiente hora buscaría la forma de realizar el plan.

Me dirigí a la a las oficinas, nadie se encontraba ahí a excepcion de la señorita mitzuki Pero no me importaba era la persona que necesitaba, comencé a tratar de convencerla de enviarme a otra clase pero tal parecía que el destino caprichoso me negaba ese pequeño escape, pues no había otras clases disponibles a las cuales yo pudiera acceder.

En un ultimo intento "por favor señorita Mitzuki haga el intento esa clase esta muy atrasada para mi nivel y lo sabe"- y la Srita. Kaho solo pudo sonreírme y contestarme –"lo se, pero lamento decirte que no hay otra clase mas avanzada y tendrás que quedarte ahí, en verdad lo siento" de pronto mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir nuevamente el aroma de aquella perturbadora chica y para evitar pensar nuevamente en cualquier plan para acabar con su existencia solo pude agradecer a la secretaria y salir huyendo de aquel lugar.

Fui directamente a mi auto, ahí ya se encontraban mis hermanos y Tomoyo me miraba preocupada pero solo pude negar con un movimiento de cabeza. El siguiente en acercarse a mi fue Eriol pero el estaba molesto mas que preocupado –"Que demonios te pasa Shaoran" pero en vez de contestar lo único que hice fue poner en marcha el auto, tenia que salir de aquel maldito lugar antes de que la bruja de ojos verdes apareciera también en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Salí de aquel lugar dirigiéndome a la carretera tenia que irme de este pueblo no podría soportar otro día mas en aquella escuela con el exquisito aroma de Sakura Kinomoto rondando el lugar.

Sin si quiera voltear estaba completamente seguro que Mei ling y Yue estarían enojados Tomoyo preocupada y Eriol debatiéndose entre alcanzarme o quedarse al lado de su dulce novia. Cuando estaba pensando en eso un pensamiento entro en mi cabeza, era Tomoyo quien me preguntaba afligida – "¿Te marcharas?" y solo pude dejarle ver lo que ocurría en mi atormentada cabeza.

Tomoyo pudo observar el giro trágico que nuestras vidas tomarían de yo quedarme, podía ver la expresión de horror en su cara cuando veía a Sakura kinomoto en mis brazos muerta mientras el dolor se reflejaba en mi rostro cubierto de sangre, su sangre… ¡detente! Grite en mi pensamiento y Tomoyo se compadeció de mi diciendo solo un "buena suerte hermano, te extrañare" pronto la conexión entre Tomoyo y yo se perdió y ahora estaría por mi cuenta.

Conduje sin rumbo fijo durante un buen tiempo, mi cabeza ya se había cansado de pensar y mi cuerpo trabajaba en automático tenia que pensar que haría de ahora en adelante, tomar decisiones que podrían perjudicar no solo a mi si no a todo ser querido que tuviera. Me dolía dejar a mis padres Ieran sin duda estaria muy triste cuando se enterara de que me había ido sin despedirme y mi padre seguramente estaría decepcionado de lo cobarde que había sido por abandonar sin dar pelea al depredaron que habita en mi.

Pero yo no podía, no debía tenerme la misma confianza que el me brindaba, me daba miedo enfrentar a una situación tan poco usual, en toda mi larga existencia nunca me había enfrentado a una situación en la que la sangre de alguien me llamaba, que me exigía a gritos que la bebiera.

No quería irme pero no encontraba otra solución, definitivamante no quería asesinar a esa muchacha, pero tampoco quería estar lejos de mi familia, pero no estaba seguro que tan fuerte podría ser el resitir aquella tentación tan grande.

Estuve pensando todo aquello hasta que frente a mi el amanecer llego y justo eso me dio la fuerza y la respuesta, bien decían que justo cuando mas oscuro estaba era por que el amanecer estaba cerca, tal vez ese era mi deber tal vez era mi purgatorio en este mundo ella seria mi penitencia.

Di la vuelta en una forma desquiciada, había tomado mi decisión, seria fuerte, no mataría a esa joven, no bebería su sangre lo haría por mi, por mi decisión de no convertirme en monstruo, por mi padre , mi madre y mis hermanos que seria fuerte a esta prueba del destino.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi padre me esperaba en la entrada, con mirada tranquila como si siempre hubiera sabido que no me iría, me dirigio una sonrisa, de esas que siempre daba cuando se sentía orgulloso de lo que cualquiera de sus hijos hacia.

-"Bienvenido Shaoran"- me dijo cuando pase a su lado, puso una mano en mi hombro para continuar –"Eres fuerte, se que nunca dañarías a la chica, y estamos a aquí para ayudarte para eso somos una familia" después no pude mas que sonreírle para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Hice lo correcto y lo sabia, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso, tal vez tendría que salir a cazar mas de lo normal y seria difícil mantenerme alejado de aquella niña de mirada esmeralda, pero con el apoyo y soporte de mi familia lo lograría, no se si alguna vez su sangre deje de incitarme pero por lo menos estaba seguro de algo, no me convertiría en el monstruo que me incitaba a ser aquel llamado…

La siguiente semana me dedique por completo a saciar mi hambre en el bosque, Eriol me había acompañado, puedo decir sin miedo que el es mi mejor amigo, lo ha sido casi desde que nací a esta vida, es mayor que yo por lo tanto mas experimentado y siempre intenta ayudarme. Es algo contrastante ver a un joven ingles de modales refinados lanzarse encima de un oso y juguetear con el antes de acertar el golpe definitivo, pero parece que es lo que mas le divierte siempre ha sido así. En casa puede ser extremadamente educado pero cuando se trata de cazar es un verdadero monstruo pues aunque no posee una fuerza tan fiera como yue y no es tan rápido como yo es un excelente estratega y aprovecha siempre los puntos débiles del oponente.

Su historia es algo difícil al igual que la de tomoyo ya que se podría decir son una, y siempre me he preguntado si algún día yo conoceré a alguien tan especial como lo es tomoyo para eriol.

Eriol es un vampiro casi de la edad de Hien, sin embargo siempre ha tenido esa personalidad juguetona, tal vez por que en su vida humana siempre tuvo que comportarse a la altura de un capitán del ejercito ingles y nunca tuvo tiempo de una adolescencia normal pues cuando casi hubo terminado la guerra el fue convertido a esta existencia. Aun después de su conversión el viajo y se divirtió a expensas de sus victimas y de cuanto vampiro pudo retar para probar sus estrategias con seres menos frágiles que los humanos.

Sin embargo todo esto acabo el día que conoció a Tomoyo Daidouji, la Joven hija de un conde, su belleza era sin igual y lo sigue siendo, sin embargo toda la gente se apartaba de ella, decían que estaba loca, pues siempre lograba hacer comentarios respecto al futuro de las personas pero ese no era el problema si no que siempre era acertada en lo que predecía. Algunos la acusaban de bruja y otros de ave de mal agüero, pero Eriol solo vio en ella una dulce joven de naturaleza extraña y una belleza inigualable, nunca había visto una belleza tal en sus propias palabras y fue así que el vampiro se enamoro de la doncella.  
Tomoyo sin embargo sabia lo que el era pero no le temía pues lo había visto venir en una de sus visiones y sabia que el era el hombre para ella, pero también había visto conflictos pues alguien mas otro de la especie de Eriol tenia sen la mira a la joven, la quería para sus propios fines y colección, ella era su próxima victima y Eriol estaba en su camino.

El juego de la cacería comenzó Eriol amaba a la chica y aunque quería conservar su naturaleza humana se vio en la necesidad de convertirla a lo que el era, ya que el rival era mucho mas fuerte y mayor que el y por mas que amara a la joven no podría enfrentarlo solo y tampoco quería perderla, así que el sacrifico lo que le quedaba de humanidad al convertir a su amor y ella acepto su nueva vida junto al hombre que amaba.

Empezaron su huida juntos con el tiempo el cazador perdió el interés pues ya no era una humana deseable para el era otra de su especie, y Tomoyo y Eriol pudieron disfrutar de su amor. En alguno de sus viajes se enteraron de la familia Li y su curiosidad por el estilo de vida los llevo a conocernos, aunque Tomoyo bien sabia que ese era su lugar en el mundo con gente como ellos que los entendía, Eriol era un tanto reacio a convertirse a nuestra forma de vida pero Tomoyo siempre ha sabido convencerlo aunque Eriol diga que lo manipula en el fondo sabe que este es su lugar por que aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre sabe que somos una familia.

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos mientras veía a Eriol pelear con el oso o más bien jugar con la comida era un término mejor usado, y cuando hubo saciado su sed se sentó a mi lado. Estuvimos en silencio un tiempo pero no pude evitar hacer la pregunta.

- "Eriol, ¿alguna vez has sentido una sed tan grande que es insoportable, pero sabes que solo se saciara con algo en especifico?"

Eriol me miro sonriente para luego decirme – se a lo que te refieres, es como si te quemaras por dentro, lamentablemente amigo mió solo se ira hasta que tomes aquello que tu cuerpo necesita… no mas bien desea, una vez la sentí pero no fui tan fuerte como tu Shaoran, se que tu puedes hacerlo y estaré ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte-

Y mi miedo se hizo mas grande pues comprendí lo que el decía, mi cuerpo deseaba la sangre de aquella joven pero aunque mi convicción era grande no sabia si mi voluntad la igualaría.

El tiempo se acababa había hecho ya todo lo posible para poder volver a la escuela, había saciado mi sed, y evitaría respirar si en algún momento me topara con Sakura pero aun así tenia dudas, todos confiaban en que podría lograrlo pero su confianza hacia flaquear la mía, no quería defraudar a nadie y tampoco quería ser un monstruo.

El día inevitable llego y volví a la escuela, no era raro que mis hermanos o yo nos ausentáramos algún día a la semana Hien nos cubría diciendo que íbamos de campamento o excursiones a la cuales el nos acompañaba, se podría decir que frente a al demás gente las ausencias eran normales en la familia Li, así que nadie se extraño de yo volviera hasta una semana después de la llegada de sakura al seijo gakuen.

Todo se veía normal y eso ayudaba a controlar mi nerviosismo, tal vez ni siquiera me toparía con esa niña en la escuela, tal vez solo tendría que librar la clase de química que compartíamos y si tal vez solo tendría que evitar matarla durante unas horas a la semana eso seria lo mejor y con es pensamiento me quede ya que me daba ánimos para seguir.

Mi tan ansiada clase llego por fin, y me reí de mi mismo por el sarcástico comentario en mi cabeza, todo estaba normal los mismos alumnos, las mismas mesas de trabajo y el mismo profesor, y para mi alivio sakura no se encontraba en el salón de clases. Si que este era mi día de suerte pensé al momento que ocupaba mi lugar.

La clase no tenia ni dos minutos de haber comenzado cuando de pronto una joven chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes apareció corriendo en la entrada del salón, su respiración era agitada y su sonrojo era mayor, se notaba que había hecho una buena carrera por llegar a tiempo a clase y aun así no lo había logrado. Y sin querer eso me causo gracia y se mostró en forma de una sonrisa al momento que la chica ocupaba su lugar a mi lado.

Mi prueba de fuego había comenzado conté hasta diez mentalmente y a pesar de tener su esencia impregnada en mi sentidos estaba tranquilo, podía lograrlo me dije a mi mismo y trate de concentrarme en lo que le profesor escribía en el pizarrón.

Sakura rebuscaba en su mochila como si no pudiera encontrar algo, bueno mas bien no encontraba ese algo, y después de rebuscar y rebuscar soltó un bufido y dijo en voz baja, -Demonios otra vez perdí mi libro- mientras sus mejillas se coloraban nuevamente, y por extraño que pareciera otra vez me causo gracia el comentario y me reí esta vez con un leve sonido.

La aludida escucho mi risa y se giro hacia mi con una cara de enfado al momento que decía – ¿te causo mucha gracia Li? Por que es la segunda vez que te ríes de mi en menos de 10 minutos- su comentario mas que enfadarme me hizo reír nuevamente , por que la chiquilla tenia carácter, tal vez si no estuviera tan ocupado intentando no matarla podría caerme bien, pensé.

Al escuchar mi risa volvió a bufar enfadada, me gire hacia ella y aunque intente decir algo lo único que pude hacer fue estirar mi mano con mi libro en ella y ofrecérselo – Toma- ella solo me miro con una expresión de no entender y yo tuve que abrir mi boca para decir algo mas – No lo necesito conozco el tema muy bien- y ella lo tomo de mi mano pero al momento que lo hizo nuestras manos se rozaron y ella se estremeció al sentir el frió proveniente de mi por lo que retire la mano lo mas pronto que pude

.

Ella me miro desconcertada supongo que por el frió que percibió de mi pero yo volví a mi pocision escribiendo algunas cosas en mi cuaderno como si el asunto no hubiera tenido importancia y para evitar algún comentario proveniente de ella.

La clase transcurría tranquila, y yo estaba un tanto feliz por que hasta el momento todo iba bien, estaba controlado y ya faltaba poco para cambiar de clase, no supe en que momento mi compañera se quedo mirándome y yo trate de reaccionar lo mejor que pude. Probablemente se preguntaba acerca de mi pero por mas intentos que hacia por leer su mente seguía siendo imposible, ese seria otro de los grandes misterios que me hacían pensar en ella como una persona interesante, pero el que quisiera beber su sangre impedía todo contacto entre nosotros, debía limitarme solo a estar cerca de ella durante esta clase, ese era el plan a seguir.

-Mi nombre es Sakura kinomoto- dijo de repente, y puse mi atención en ella, se dispuso a hablar nuevamente mientras me entregaba mi libro –como compartiremos este sitio durante el siguiente semestre creo que por lo menos debía presentarme no se que problema tengas conmigo, y ciertamente no busco agradarte, solo es por cortesía - .

Su franqueza me hizo flaquear un poco y respondí – Soy Shaoran Li, y me alegra que no quieras ser mi amiga, por que yo tampoco busco agradarte. Acto seguido tome mi libro rápidamente y salí de la clase dejándola ahí. Si, no había sido una forma cortes pero que importaba, lo que dije era cierto no buscaba ser su amigo y por lo que ella dijo tampoco así que el plan seguía en marcha, me importaba un comino lo que pensara ella o cualquiera de los demás estudiantes de este colegio de todas formas ya me llamaban antisocial, que mas daba darle mas argumentos a aquel sobre nombre.

Me dirigí al auto y ahí ya se encontraban mis hermano esperándome con una cara que no sabia como definir, Eriol se acerco a mi con una sonrisa irónica para luego decirme – ¿que ha pasado hermanito, tenemos que salir huyendo de la ciudad?" y yo solo le dirigí mi peor mirada, Tomoyo se acerco y lo regaño, eso si que siempre me levantaba el animo ver la cara de Eriol siendo regañado siempre causaba gracia a todos incluyendo al antipático de Yue. Tomoyo me sonrió al momento que decía. – Te felicito Shaoran mis visión a cambiado la chica no morirá – pero yo sabia que algo no estaba diciendo y yo merecía saberlo, intente averiguar dentro de su mente pero solo encontré una risa y me dijo esta vez mentalmente – Todo a su tiempo Shaoran, todo a su tiempo, no desesperes-

Me enfade con ella por no permitirme saber mas acerca de su visión, Tomoyo nunca era así, no había secretos entre nosotros y que esta vez me negara el acceso me ponía de malas, ¿a que se refería? Sin duda no lo sabría en un buen tiempo pues Tomoyo cuando quería ocultar algo siempre encontraba la forma de lograrlo.

Este día había sido un día bueno, no había matado a la niña de ojos verdes y el plan funcionaba así que por mi hoy todo marchaba de maravilla, pero las cosas nunca son como uno las planea eso lo he aprendido bien a lo largo de mi existencia…

Se que he tardado mucho en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero al ser algo que ya esta escrito en lugar de ser mas facil se me dificulta mas puesto que los personajes son ya de cierta manera pero tampoco quiero solo copiar y cambiar nombres no me gustaria, por que quiero hacer una version diferente a la original lo cual no se si estoy logrando. Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, tal vez no es tan bueno como el primero y se que aunque no es disculpa es la primera vez que escribo algo desde la perspectiva de un chico y es sumamente diferente a lo que yo habia pensado.

No se cuando vuelva a subir un capitulo ya que se me dificulta mucho escribir ultiumamente ya que mi pc esa fallando, nos vemos pronto, espero...


End file.
